onyxkingfandomcom-20200215-history
SM64 Bloopers: MarioNite (A Fortnite Video)
SM64 Bloopers: MarioNite (A Fortnite Video) is the 14th episode of Season 2018 and the 65th video uploaded by OnyxKing67. Synopsis EM64 has forced the SM64 Cast to have them all fight each other in a Fortnite style Battle Royal for his (and our) own amusement! Plot The blooper begins at Peach's castle where Mario is really bored. He eventually hears noises outside, and when going to check, discovers the Battle Bus from Fortnite. Mistaking it for an ice cream truck, Mario notifies everyone inside the castle about it, and they all happily enter the bus before it flies away. Inside the bus, Mario wonders when they'll get ice cream, but Luigi notices this is a trap. EM64 then shows up in a monitor screen and reveals that this was INDEED a trap and now, they'll be dropped off at an island, where they'll go into a battle royale with 100 more players, which confuses SMG4. However, Starlow hates the idea as she wouldn't hurt any of her friends, but changes her mind after EM64 says there's a prize. They're all eventually dropped off at the island, and EM64 gives everybody a pickaxe to mine stuff. While walking around and mining stuff (including SMG3's car), Mario notices Villager chasing Tom Nook with a gun, to which EM64 reveals that there are a lot of weapons hidden on the island. After Villager eliminates Nook, Mario realizes he's in trouble and after numerous other players also get eliminated, he flees and searches for weapons. He eventually finds a box but is ambushed by Solid Snake before he can open it. Mario then opens the box, but realizes there's only a medical kit, much to his frustration, and ends up being chased by Snake. He then notices a house and gets in, while Snake ends up triggering a trap and gets eliminated. Mario starts celebrating, only to be ambushed by OnyxKing67 and SMG4, who threatens to kill him if he doesn't give them all his possessions. Mario reluctantly agrees, but after he reveals he only has a medkit, OnyxKing gets annoyed and says that he must really suck at Fortnite. Mario angrily orders him to shut up, and they're all eventually pinned down by several other players. Teaming up, the trio eliminates the attacking players, but when they're pinned down by Heavy Weapons Guy, they're forced to flee via the backdoor. After escaping, the trio stops running to catch their breath. SMG4 then reminds Mario and OnyxKing that they're all out in the open and that they'll run the risk of being shot down and eliminated, but Mario says he has a plan and builds a giant tower for safety. OnyxKing however, refuses to enter it, saying it looks like a penis, but changes his mind after Wario and Waluigi appear. SMG4 then throws a "Boogie Bomb" at the Wario Bros., causing them to dance uncontrollably, which gives OnyxKing an advantage to shoot them down and eliminate them. The trio starts celebrating, only for Heavy Weapons Guy to appear and shoot down SMG4, eliminating him. But before he can shoot down Mario and OnyxKing, he gets struck by lightning storm and disintegrated, which confuses the duo. EM64 then orders them to run away if they don't want to die. As the duo escape, they run into several players who end up eliminated by the storm. They eventually run into Ashley, whom they manage to eliminate. The duo eventually runs into Peach and Toad who are soon eliminated by the storm, much to OnyxKing's despair. EM64 then tells the duo one of them will have to kill each other to win. As they fight, they almost get struck by the lightning and OnyxKing discovers that the pickaxes are conducting electricity. Seeing this as an advantage, Mario throws his pickaxe at OnyxKing's leg, thus turning him into "a living lightning rod", eliminating him. EM64 quickly declares Mario the winner and reveals the prize as a pinata filled with candy. While Mario is unhappy that he killed his own friends just for a pinata, he nevertheless accepts it, calling EM64 a genius. KO's Villager > Tom Nook Marth > Captain Falcon Kermit the Frog > Tsuyu Asui Mr. Game and Watch > SMG3 Elmer Fudd > Roger Rabbit Solid Snake > DED Mario > Seymour Skinner OnyxKing67 > Conker the Squirrel SMG4 > Boris the Wolf SMG4 > Monika Mario > Starlow OnyxKing67 > Wario and Waluigi Heavy Weapons Guy > SMG4 Heavy Weapons Guy > DED Geofcraze634 > DED Luigi > DED Donkey Kong > DED Mario > Ashley Princess Peach and Toad > DED OnyxKing67 > DED Characters * Mario * Luigi * OnyxKing67 * SMG4 * Wario * Waluigi * Starlow * EM64 * SMG3 (Cameo) * Tom Nook * Villager * Chrom * Captain Falcon * Kermit the Frog * Tsuyu Asui * Mr. Game and Watch * Elmer Fudd * Roger Rabbit * Solid Snake * Seymour Skinner * Conker the Squirrel * Boris the Wolf * Monika * Dipsy * The Neighbor * Heavy Weapons Guy * Geofcraze634 (Cameo) * Donkey Kong (Cameo) * Ashley (Cameo) * Princess Peach (Cameo) * Toad (Cameo) Trivia * The episode was originally going to be a PUBG episode, but because SMG4 made a similar video he decided to scrap it. Until when he saw the decline of views due to the channel's inactivity and the popularity of another battle royale game he rewrote the script to be instead a Fortnite video. * This was the first time Rain_SeekerZero voiced Ashley, replacing her original voice actress GamerBecka. Video SM64 Bloopers MarioNite (A Fortnite Video) Category:Bloopers Category:Bloopers made in 2018 Category:Season 2018 Category:SM64 Bloopers episodes